


How to Catch a Faerie

by RavenaMalk (Sarosia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Expansion, Breeding, F/M, Hiccups, Mpreg, Porn, Pregnant, faerie tricks, gender bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarosia/pseuds/RavenaMalk
Summary: Damien Nichols has heard all the stories about faeries. When he sets to test them, he catches much more than just a faerie.





	How to Catch a Faerie

Damien Nichols had grown up hearing all about the faeries. The most basic of the tales told all about the origin of the faeries in South Carolina. They snuck over on the first ships to the New World. Then they set off in the wild to settle what would become modern day South Carolina. When the people started moving South from the original colonies, the faerie-kind went even deeper into the woods.

 

All that was well and good and interesting, but the other stories really fascinated Damien. The ones that men young and old talked about all over town. For the most part, Damien figured the stories were all crap. Men spewing about crazy conquests just to impress their friends. 'Fuck a faerie,' how does that even work?

 

So when he found himself setting a wine glass out in the garden behind the house, Damien chalked it up to the few drinks he'd already had tonight. He poured about an inch of beer in the bottom of the glass and headed back inside. Damien would check later and see if he'd caught anything more than a few unfortunate bugs.

 

Damien grabbed another beer and laid out on the couch, one arm up behind his head. When that can was conquered, he crushed it. The can bounced off the wall a second later. Damien burped and scratched his stomach. The scratching turned into rubbing and then his hand was moving lower. He scratched at his balls. Then he heard it.

 

“Hi-uck!”

 

It was little more than a throaty squeak, but it had his attention. The sound kept coming and coming, allowing Damien to track it out to the garden. There, he couldn't believe what he saw.

 

It had actually _worked._ Something much larger than any bug around here was trapped in the wine glass. He knelt down beside it and she didn't notice him for a second. It was a tiny woman. Translucent wings pressed against the inside of the glass. She was sitting at the bottom, her knees all bent up so that she would fit.

 

“Hi-uck!” The faerie's tiny hand came up to her mouth and she giggled. Her whole body had moved with the hiccup. When she saw Damien's face outside the glass and looming huge, she gave a small scream. Her hands scrabbled at the smooth interior of the glass, but she couldn't get a hold. The wings fluttered and she lifted a little. Another hiccup had her sliding back down.

 

Damien clapped a hand over the top of the glass and lifted it up so he could see better. She sat with her knees still pulled up. Damien caught sight of the tiny slit up between her legs. Okay, so faeries were real. Cool. But those guys fucking them was obviously a wet dream, nothing more.

 

So, no fucking this faerie. What else could he do with her?

 

Damien carried her into the house and dumped her in an old Mason jar. She lay giggling and hiccuping in the bottom of the glass while he stabbed holes through the lid. Damien screwed it on and she started paying attention to him again.

 

“Hey-hic! What do yhic! think you're do-ic!?”

 

“Just making you comfortable so I can figure that out later.” Damien said.

 

He suddenly felt like bed would be a great idea. Damien carried her into his room and set her on the dresser. He'd just laid down when her hiccups seemed to get much worse.

 

“Hi-uck! Hi-uck! Hi-uck!”

 

“Oh, my God!” He groaned, sitting up. “Really?”

 

“You gave – hic! - me alcohol.” She replied. “Makes us – yhic!”

 

“So how long is this going to last?”

 

She just stared at him. “Hi-uck!”

 

Damien got up. Sleep would be impossible unless he did something. He dragged his feet to the kitchen and back. He popped the tab on the can and carefully unscrewed the lid on the jar, keeping ready in case she tried something. Damien tipped the can and began to pour.

 

The faerie stood as beer filled the bottom of the jar. Damien let it get up around her waist before screwing the lid back on.

 

“Hey-ick!” She screamed.

 

“Drink a little more and maybe they'll go away.” Damien offered. He left the open can by the jar and went back to bed. Aside from some slurping noises, the room was silent and he drifted off.

 

He woke to the sound of a belch that rumbled like it shouldn't have come from a body that small. And it had to be her because it certainly wasn't him and there was no one else here. Damien clicked on the lamp by his bed. He looked to the dresser where he'd left the faerie in her jar. His eyes widened.

 

The jar was still there and she was still inside of it. He thought it was the same faerie, anyway. Damien walked in a bit of a haze to the dresser where she was gurgling and belching and, yes, hiccuping on occasion. The faerie was sitting with her back to the other side of the jar so that he could easily see how round her gut had become. Damien opened his mouth to ask what the hell happened and shut it again. The beer he'd poured into the jar was gone. The glass looked clean like she might have licked every last drop. Damien's mind went ahead and supplied an image of her tiny tongue cleaning the glass.

 

“Jesus Christ! You've got a real problem, you know that?”

 

The faerie rubbed the tight sphere of her stomach. “You obvio – hic! – ly know that we – iee! – can't resist...resist alcohol. Urp! Ohhhh, this hurts! Hi-uck!”

 

“Then you ought not to have done that.” He said and smirked.

 

She gripped her stomach suddenly. “Help meee – ieek!”

 

Damien was fighting hard not to laugh. “I have no idea how.”

 

“If you let me out of – hic! – here, I can change to a – urp! – larger form and be okay.”

 

Damien shook his head. “I've heard about this, you'll try to get away.”

 

She shook her head, sending her green-tinted hair waving back and forth. A pointed ear flashed for a second. “If you he – elp me, I owe you. I'll give you what you – uuuurrrppp! – what you want.”

 

“And you know what I want?”

 

The faerie caressed her stomach with one hand and squeezed her breast with the other. “It's what they – urp! – all want. All night – hic! – can be a very real thing – oh! – with my kind.”

 

Despite the sounds and her quite literal beer gut, Damien's pants got way too tight all of a sudden. “No funny business or I'm locking you right back in there.”

 

He opened the jar and set it on its side so that she could crawl out. Damien found himself enjoying the sight a little too much. The way her tummy hung down heavy. The way it sloshed a little as she moved. She had to stop a couple times for violent hiccups. Free, she sat on the edge of the dresser with her legs hanging down.

 

The change was subtle at first, but Damien soon noticed that she was definitely getting bigger. As she grew, her stomach shrank flat beneath breasts that looked much better this size. Before she'd finished, he had covered one of the mounds with his hand. Her lips parted and she moaned. Halfway through, it turned to a small hiccup.

 

When she finished, the faerie was only a little smaller than the average woman. She was still physically the same except for her wings. Instead of growing in proportion to her body, they had flattened to her skin, growing into a sort of living tattoo spread over her back.

 

The first thing she did was grab the half-empty can of beer and throw it back, chugging it all on one go. Afterward, she let out the loudest burp, yet. And...no more hiccups.

 

She smiled at him and at this size, Damien could see that all of her teeth appeared to have a sharp edge to them. “How we gonna do this if you keep that stick of yours all covered up?”

 

Damien made a sound in his throat. He couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. Bare, Damien felt this force wrap around him. It jerked him forward until the tip of his cock was touching her entrance.

 

The faerie spread her legs a tad more and angled her hips. “Well? Come on, Big Boy.”

 

Despite how small she still looked, Damien found himself completely inside of her in one go. The faerie let out a long moan. Her hands remained braced on the dresser, her legs wrapping around his hips. When she spoke again, her accent had changed to something that reminded him very much of the Irish he'd heard on television.

 

“Oh, you've got a size on you, don't you?” She said.

 

Damien pulled back with a grin on his face. “That's what they tell me.”

 

The dresser thumped into the wall with every thrust, the jar rolling to crash on the floor. Her hands came up to hold his arms. “So you're a real ladies' man, are you?”

 

“I do all right,” he said through gritted teeth. Damien could feel the end coming much too fast. He was going to cum and that would be it – she would be free. And he would be just like those men at the bar with an unbelievable story.

 

The faerie's walls closed tight around him and then began their own strange rhythm. Damien held her tight, cumming deep inside the faerie girl.

 

“I guess that's that,” he panted, regret coloring his words.

 

She giggled and pushed him away with a surprising strength. “I said faeries do it all night, didn't I? I'm not done with you, yet, Damien Nichols. Not by a long shot.”

 

Damien had a second to wonder if he'd ever told her his name before she had jumped down from the dresser. The faerie climbed onto his bed on hands and knees. She dropped her head down, leaving her ass in the air. She looked up at him.

 

The faerie wiggled her hips. “I'm feeling real empty, Damien.”

 

“All right, then.” What else could he say?

 

They fucked so many times before dawn that Damien was sure it had to be some sort of magic keeping his cock hard and functioning. As the Sun came up, he found himself on his back yet again. The faerie girl was impaling herself on his cock over and over, head thrown back. He rubbed her thighs as she fucked him.

 

The sunlight fell over them and he could suddenly see her better than the lamp would allow. She had changed again some time in the night. Her breasts seemed larger, fuller somehow. And her stomach was less flat than he remembered seeing it. Damien touched her stomach and she shook, cumming hard around his dick. He immediately shot off yet another load inside of her.

 

The faerie's hands came down to rest on his chest. As he watched, a bead of white appeared in her left nipple. Damien's mouth fell open. “Are you...? Can you...? What...?”

 

She flashed that sharpened smile again and shook her head. “No. But you might notice a few changes in yourself soon.”

 

The faerie's hands massaged his chest and Damien felt a sudden pressure there. With wide eyes, he stared at the breasts forming new beneath her hands. They kept rising until she was massaging mounds that matched her own in size and shape. A spritz of milk sprayed up from one of his nipples.

 

“No,” Damien groaned, not believing what he was seeing. He grabbed her wrists and his hands shot back down to the bed, held by the same invisible force that had pulled him to her that first time.

 

“Yes.” She said. The faerie continued to massage his chest – practically milking him – as his stomach throbbed and then pushed upward. Damien could do nothing but watch as his once flat stomach bulged and rounded out. Something began moving around inside of him and he jerked. But she wasn't done with him, yet.

 

Damien's cock began to shrink. The faerie girl laughed, watching the emotions pass over his face as he felt his genitals change and shift around until he was the owner of a fully functioning vagina.

 

“You didn't think those would help with the birth, did you? Don't worry, it's not gone forever. That lovely man-stick will come back after the baby's born. And of course you'll have full use of it for a few months until your body's ready to become pregnant again.” She reached down between her legs and stroked Damien's new slit. The touch made him shiver under her. “This thing will come back with a vengeance to have you howling like a cat. The breast's are permanent – you have to feed your children, don't you?”

 

“Why?” Damien's voice came strangled. She was playing around down there and it was sending sharp stabs of pleasure through his body. He hated each and every one of them.

 

“You lured me out, trapped me, and then wanted me to fuck you. Rape deserves rape in turn. Now you will know how it feels to get fucked. Over and over for the rest of your days. The curse I place on you shall infect all of your bloodline. Your children shall be male and they will know what you did and how you _fucked_ ,” the faerie jabbed her fingers hard inside of him, sharp nails scraping his inner walls painfully, “them, too. For the seed shall suffer as the fruit that carried it.”

 

Damien was sobbing by the time she freed him from the invisible bonds. His hands rubbed over his stomach and there was a beat from inside.

 

The faerie looked down on him with cold eyes. Her own breasts had stopped leaking and her stomach returned to its original form. “You have about a month before that's ready to come out. _Slán go fóill,_ my boy.”

 

###

 

Several years had passed since Ainreach had been to this house. Children's toys and clothes were strewn everywhere. Bottles sat drying in the kitchen by the sink. She paused in the door to the nursery where three children slept, all very close in age. They all had different fathers and all were male. The effects of the curse wouldn't present until the boys reached puberty. Then things would get very interesting around here. Very interesting indeed. Another visit would be in order.

 

Ainreach left the kids to their dreams and flitted down the hall to Damien's bedroom. She could hear the cries and grunts before she got to the door. The tiny faerie slipped inside.

 

Damien had begun growing his hair out. Probably easier, she thought. He was on all fours like an animal and what she saw could only have been called rutting. The man behind Damien was grungy looking with a beer gut to rival the one Ainreach had when he'd forced all that beer on her.

 

Flab hung off Damien's middle. After all, she had given him no time at all to lose any of the baby weight. His breasts had continued to grow and hung as elongated pendulums swinging back and forth as the man bred him hard.

 

Ainreach smiled. She made herself invisible and flew down to stand on Damien's back. She danced a short jig before flying down underneath him. Attaching herself to his stomach like an insect, she sent more magic to the new parts inside him. Something told her he was ready for a set of twins or two.

 

The faerie girl giggled and Damien dropped his head. Between his breasts, he thought he caught a glimpse of something on his stomach. Then it was gone.

 

Ainreach changed to her larger form back in the kitchen. Naked, she went to the fridge and saw a six pack of beer. She grabbed it and walked out into the night.

 

THE END

 

 

 


End file.
